1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus includes an organic light-emitting device (OLED). The OLED typically includes a hole-injecting electrode, an electron-injecting electrode, and an organic emission layer disposed between the electrodes. The organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-emissive display device that generates light when excitons (which are generated when holes from the hole-injecting electrode and electrons from the electron-injecting electrode combine in the organic emission layer) drop from an excitation state to a ground state.
Being a self-emissive display device, the organic light-emitting display apparatus does not need an additional light source, may be driven using a low voltage, and may be configured having a thin and lightweight design. Additionally, the organic light-emitting display apparatus possesses superior characteristics such as wide viewing angles, high contrast, and rapid response times. As a result of their superior characteristics, the organic light-emitting display apparatus has been identified as next-generation display apparatuses.
In a conventional organic light-emitting display apparatus, an encapsulating layer comprising an organic film may be formed sealing a protruding portion disposed on a pixel-defining layer. However, the organic film used in the conventional light-emitting display apparatus typically has low viscosity and may expose the top of the protruding portions when the organic film spreads. To ensure that the protruding portions are covered/sealed in the conventional light-emitting display apparatus, the thickness of the thin film encapsulating layer may need to be increased. Accordingly, this may result in an increase in the thickness of the conventional organic light-emitting display apparatus (i.e., thicker form factor). Furthermore, processing time and cost of the organic film material may also increase.